Hate is Just Another Word for Love
by shygirl190
Summary: What happens when Bella is forced to spend her last weekend of summer break before her senior year with Edward the person she hates the most well find out here. rated M for langauge and possible future sexual scenes.
1. Chapter 1

**Hate Is Just Another Word For Love**

**Stephenie Meyer owns the characters but the story is mine.**

**AN: Hi everyone here is a new story that came to me a few days ago. I hope you enjoy reading it because I enjoyed writing it.**

**To everyone who is reading my other story "Finding where I belong" know that I' am still writing it and I'm sorry that its been over a month since I've posted but I have been having major writers block and real life has been crazy the last couple weeks so its getting done slowly but surly. Now on with the story.**

"I can't believe you guys are making me spend my last weekend of summer break with **him**"I complained to my best girlfriends Alice and Rosalie as I pointed at the boy who I hated with a passion and he me.

I have been friends with Jasper and Rosalie Hale who are twins since we were in diapers. It was inevitable that we would become friends since our mothers are best friends, and we are only a week apart (the twins being older then me)

In third grade the Cullens moved to our small rainy town of Forks. We met Alice, Emmett, and the person that I hate Edward Cullen on the first day of school. Edward and Alice are also twins and Emmett is their cousin, the Cullens adopted him when he was just a baby after his parents died in a car accident. Anyway since that day the six of us have been friends well except for Edward and I of course. I honestly don't know why Edward and I hate each other so much, but we've been at each others throats since we met.

Of course as we got older all of my friends coupled off. Alice and Jasper became a couple in eighth grade then Rose and Emmett got together during homecoming our freshmen year leaving Edward and I the odd ones out which made for some pretty awkward times when we did group things.

Of course there were times when I was asked out by guys like Mike Tyler and Eric but I always politely declined and I know Edward dated Tanya Denali for a while during sophomore year but from what Alice said he hadn't actually been on that many dates since her which was surprising to me since most all the girls at our school flirted with him and asked him out.

Now back to the present Emmett, Jasper, Alice and Rose planned for all six of us to go camping for our last weekend of summer break before our senior year.

I of course started complaining about it to the girls trying to get out of it when they told me about the trip and supposedly Edward was doing the same when the guys told him the plan about the camping trip but that's just what I was told since I tried to avoid him all summer and it worked for the most part except for the few times that the whole group got together to do things.

"Oh come on Bella this will be fun" Alice said as we stood watching the guys load up Emmett's Jeep with our bags and camping gear.

"Yeah camping with the one person I hate...we'll kill each other if we're in the same area for more then a few hours. Not to mention putting my clumsy ass in the middle of the wilderness we are all set for disaster" I muttered.

"Don't be so melodramatic Bella" Rose said as she crossed her arms giving me a slight glare.

"Whatever, I already know that I'm not getting out of this" I said in a pathetic tone

"That's right your not" Alice said before she called Edward and Jasper over for some reason.

"What Alice?" Edward asked in an annoyed tone as he stood just two feet away from me. Alice just nodded her head at Jasper who took a pair of handcuffs out of his back pocket.

"What are those for?" I asked nervously right before Jazz put them on mine and Edward's wrists.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Edward yelled

"YEAH UNHOOK US RIGHT NOW" I yelled as well.

"Sorry Bella no can do" Alice replied

"We are tired of you two always fighting or ignoring each other every time your in the same room" Rose said as she was looking at her manicured nails.

"You two need to work out your differences and this was the only way we could think of. You guys won't be able to avoid each other at all this weekend" Jasper stated calmly.

"What you guys are absolutely crazy, unhook us before I call my dad out here" I threatened

"That won't work Bellsy since he let us borrow those cuffs" Emmett snickered

"What? These are my dad's, how could he do this to me?" I asked incredulously and of course no one answered instead Alice started barking out orders.

"OK Emmett and Rosalie are going in the jeep and the rest of us are going in Jazzy's range rover."

Everyone nodded in agreement but Edward and I who just stood frozen while everyone else started heading for the cars.

"Come on you two" Jasper called to us as he opened the back passenger's door.

Edward grumbled something under his breath that I couldn't make out as he started to literally drag me to the car.

"Ouch Cullen you don't have to drag me like that, I would still like to have a hand when these damn handcuffs finally come off. "

"Oh stop your bitching Swan and keep up if you don't want to get dragged" Edward said as he started to get in the car with me following.

"So how long is it to the campsite we're going to?" I asked as we got on the freeway heading towards Seattle.

"About three hours" Jasper answered as he turned on his blinker and cut in front of Emmett who flipped us the bird which made all of us laugh.

A few minutes later I sighed and went to cross my arms but the one with the handcuff was instantly pulled back to the middle seat.

"What the hell" I grumbled as I looked over at Edward who had a smug smirk on his face that I wanted to smack off.

"I don't want my arm anywhere near your body...well more then it already anyway" Edward said snarkily.

"Oh whatever" I muttered but kept my arm where it was for now.

Alice turned in her seat to look at us for a few seconds before she opened her mouth "can't you guys at least act civil toward each other?"

"NO" we both said at the same time which really made all of us crack up.

"That was kind of freaky" Alice giggled before she turned back around in her seat.

I fell into a light sleep a little while later but I woke again when I thought of something.

"What are the sleeping arrangements? Please tell me we can get these off while we're sleeping so I won't have to sleep so close to HIM" I said as I pointed my finger at Edward.

"Sorry Bella but those aren't coming off at all this weekend unless you guys can start getting along so you and Edward are sharing a tent." Alice answered.

"WHAT, that's insane what if she drools or rolls onto me in her sleep?" Edward said loudly

"Are you calling me fat Cullen?" I asked in a fake whiny voice

"No I just don't want your body near mine, I don't want your Swan germs."

"Really Cullen, what are you five?"

"Would you two stop your bickering I'm trying to drive" Jasper said in a stern voice which we hardly ever heard from him so just the shock from his tone made us go quiet right away.

"That's better" Jazz muttered quietly before he turned the radio up and I fell asleep again a few minutes later.

Sometime later I woke up when my ass landed on something hard, I quickly opened my eyes and saw that I was on the ground right outside of Jasper's car and Edward was laughing his ass off while I just glared up at him.

"Your and asshole that really hurt" I screamed at him.

"I'm so sorry Swan I just couldn't resist" Edward snickered as he offered me his hand which I ignored because I just didn't trust him.

"Get away from me Cullen I can get up myself." He just shrugged and backed up as far as he could. Then of course because I'm me as I started to get up my foot slipped on a small rock and I was on my ass again which of course made the jackass laugh harder.

"ARGH" I screamed in frustration and Jasper having heard the commotion came over to help me up.

"Really Edward you couldn't help her up?" He asked incredulously

"Hey I offered but she wouldn't let me" Edward said as he threw his hands up in the air which brought my arm up as well which I quickly pulled back down causing his arm to jerk down hard.

"Yeah because I was on the ground because of him in the first place." I said exasperatedly. "Can I please be released from him now before he does something worse to me?" I asked with my best pout.

"Sorry no can do, you two have to learn to get along somehow. And Edward please try to lay off of dragging her around like a rag doll. Now come on children lets get camp set up before it gets dark."

"Whatever" we grumbled at the same time before we followed Jasper to Emmett's jeep to help unload stuff, well as much as we could help while being stuck to another person.

As we were setting up the tents another thought popped into my head. "What about when we have to go to the bathroom? There is no way in hell I'm gonna let him see me pee and there's no way to hold it all weekend." I said as I put my hands on my hips.

"Oh come on Belly you know you want Edward there you know in case you need help or something." Emmett said before laughing his ass off until Rose smacked him upside the head. "OW babe what was that for?" He asked as he rubbed his head.

"That was for being a moron." Rose replied

"We honestly never thought of that Bella, so I guess we could release you guys for that but don't expect us to release you all day using that excuse." Alice warned

"Fine Alice" I said with a sigh while Edward just nodded in agreement.

"So can I please be released no to go to the bathroom since I haven't gone since before we left my house."

"Sure Bella, Rose and I will go with you." Alice said as Jasper got the key out of his pocket and unlocked the handcuffs. I immediately started rubbing my wrist which was a light pink color from the cuff dragging against it. "Stupid bastard" I grumbled under my breath as Rose Alice and I headed to the campground bathrooms.

When we got back to our campsite all three tents were up and Emmett and Jasper were blowing up three king sized air mattresses with air pumps (since us girls would not come without them because we refused to sleep on the ground) and Edward was setting up the fire pit. Once they were done with those things Jasper got the handcuffs out again and I groaned because I foolishly thought they forgot about those but no such luck.

I grudgingly stuck my arm out so he could cuff me then he gently pushed me closer to Edward who rolled his eyes but stuck his arm out as well.

"Great stuck again" I muttered as I tried to drag Edward toward the fire pit where Emmett was starting a fire but of course Edward wouldn't move an inch.

"Oh come on Edward can we please go sit by the fire with everyone else?" I grumbled at him

"Fine, but only because you said please." Edward said with his stupid crooked grin that I secretly loved. "Smart ass" I mumbled as we walked to the fire and sat in the chairs that were left for us.

"Alright who's ready to roast some wieners?" Emmett asked as he held a big package of hot dogs in one hand and some metal sticks in the other (AN:sorry can't remember what those things are called at the moment) and Jasper was behind him holding the hot dog buns, ketchup and mustard which he set on the table that was thankfully set up between mine and Alice's chairs so I wouldn't have to try to force Edward up.

When everyone had a hot dog roasting Alice set her stick on one of the rocks of the fire pit so that her hot dog was still in the fire before she got up to go to the cooler to get a drink so I took my chance. "Hey Alice could you please get me a water?" She nodded and came back with my water and a soda for Edward and we both thanked her.

A few minutes later I took my hot dog out of the fire and put it in a bun quickly before I burned my fingers then I added ketchup and mustard. When I went to take a bite I noticed that Edward was taking his hot dog out of the fire so I decided to try and be nice and offered him a bun, surprisingly he took it and said thanks then he even asked nicely for the mustard.

Once everyone was done eating Alice suggested that we play Truth or Dare and I immediately started shaking my head no but of course I was outnumbered.

"OK I'll go first, Emmett Truth or Dare?" Alice asked

"Dare"

"Alright Em I dare you to...give Edward a lap dance." Alice said with an evil laugh.

"WHAT" they both shouted at the same time.

"Why me?" Edward asked "Yeah why him and not my Rosie?" Emmett chimed in.

"Because I said so...unless you want an even worse dare."

"Fine" Emmett grumbled as he got up and headed towards Edward.

"I swear to god Em if you junk or ass get anywhere near mine I will kill you cousin or not." Edward warned and a minute later Jasper pressed play on his i-home where his i-pod was hooked up to and some hip-hop song that I never heard before started playing that was when Emmett started his lap dance and both he and Edward had disgusted looks on their faces the whole time while the rest of us were almost dying from our laughter.

"Yeah yeah laugh it up you guys." Emmett grumbled when the song ended.

"Bella Truth or Dare?" I groaned he just had to ask me.

"Truth Em" I said "Aww your no fun Bella Boo but OK. Are you still a virgin?"

I turned about ten shades of red when he asked me that. "Look at that blush, I'll take that as a no" Emmett said with a chuckle and I thought I heard a growl come from next to me but I chalked it up to being my imagination. "Yes I'm still a virgin" I admitted and I thought I heard a relieved sigh come from Edward but again I just thought I was hearing things.

"Rose Truth or Dare?" I asked trying to get the attention off of me.

"Truth" Rose answered while looking at her cuticles.

"Is it true that you got into a fight with Tanya Denali in the locker room sophomore year, and if yes why?"

"It's true and I did it for you actually Bella because she was talking shit about you with her posse of dumb bimbos, but don't worry I set them strait." Rose said with a smug grin.

"God Edward what did you ever see in that skank? Thank god you broke up with her or I would be kicking your ass right now for being with someone who talks crap about our friends." Alice said and Edward just shrugged indifferently before Rose asked him Truth or Dare?

"Dare" Edward said and Rose to a wicked smile on her face that made me think that she was up to no good. "I was hoping you would say that Edward, I dare you to french kiss Bella for thirty seconds." I spit out my water that I just drank from my water bottle before I squeaked out a "What" "you heard, now start kissing her Edward I'll say when you can stop."

Edward got up and heaved a sigh before he knelled down in front of me and tilted my chin up and he looked strait into my eyes as he leaned in and put his lips softly to mine at first and I felt sparks literally going up and down my body before I felt his tongue touch my lips and I gasped which he took as his chance to put his tongue in my mouth and soon he turned his head to another angle and went right back to kissing me again until Rose called time and he pulled back and went back to his seat next to me while I touched my fingers to my lips and couldn't help thinking that this is the best first kiss that I could have ever gotten.

"Wow that was hot you guys." Emmett said bringing me out of my thoughts and I blushed furiously.

"I think I want to go get ready for bed, can I be released just long enough to get changed and go to the bathroom?" I asked and Jasper nodded as he got the key out again to unhook us then I grabbed a flashlight before going into mine and Edward's tent to get my sleep clothes and toiletries before heading down to the restrooms.

After I was in my sweats and a tank top with my hoody over it I started washing my face and brushing my teeth. Alice and Rose came in just as I was finishing. They were already in their sleepwear but had their toiletries with them.

"So that was some kiss between you and my brother Bella" Alice giggled.

"Yeah thanks for that by the way Rose" I said sarcastically

"Come on Bella you know that you enjoyed it, I know Eddie did." Rose replied with a giggle

"How do you know he did?" I asked her "oh everyone could tell, he was kind of pitching a tent in his jeans that he was trying to hide, you little miss made him all hot and bothered." Rose replied

I scoffed "Yeah right I don't believe that" I said as I headed to the bathroom door so that I could head back to camp.

"Hey wait for us we're done so we'll walk back with you." Alice said as she and Rose packed their toiletries back up before meeting me at the door.

When we got back to camp the guys were all in their sleep clothes as well and were sitting by the fire talking and I actually took a minute to really look at Edward who looked really good in his white wife beater and black and white flannel pants then I quickly averted my gaze and headed into our tent to put my things away and of course when I came back out Jasper had the handcuffs out and was putting a cuff on Edward before he motioned me over. "You know this is really starting to get old" I huffed.

"Come on Bella you know that you like being attached to me." Edward said cockily.

"Only in your dreams." I muttered "You only wish that you were in my dreams Swan." Edward retorted

"Fuck you Cullen, lets just go to bed" I grumbled

"No thanks Swan I'll pass on your offer. And fine after you." Edward said as he pointed to our tent.

"Stop being so damn cocky" I mumbled as we headed to our tent.

"Have fun sleeping together" Emmett snickered and we both turned to glare at him and the rest of our friends for putting us in this situation. They of course just laughed and bid us goodnight.

"Make sure you stay on your own side Swan" Edward said as we got into bed and under the covers separate ones of course.

"That won't be a problem Cullen as long as you do the same."

"You have nothing to worry about Swan."

"Good, goodnight" I said as I went to turn away from him but due to the handcuffs that wouldn't work so I turned back onto my back and sighed since I always hated sleeping on my back so a few minutes later I decided to turn on my side facing Edward who was on his back.

"Would you quit moving around so much Swan, I'm trying to sleep." Edward grumbled.

"Sorry just trying to get comfortable" I mumbled before I closed my eyes and finally fell asleep.

What felt like only minutes later I was woken up when I felt something crawling along my legs. I quickly grabbed my flashlight and flicked it on and I screamed terrified when I saw that it was a snake and I jumped up fast making Edward who was woken up from my screaming get dragged half way up.

"WHAT THE HELL SWAN" Edward yelled at me.

"I HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE THERE'S A SNAKE" I screamed before I started crying uncontrollably.

"Jesus Bella it's just a Gardner snake it wont hurt you."

"You don't understand I'm terrified of all snakes please just let me out of here." I cried as I unzipped the door of the tent and Edward got up to follow me out and what we saw when we finally got out made my blood boil. Emmett was out there laughing his ass off.

"I can't believe that you freaked that much Belly, it was just a Gardner snake I found" Emmett said with a laugh. With tears still streaming down my face I literally dragged Edward behind me from the strength that the adrenalin from my anger for Emmett caused me to have.

"YOU BASTARD" I yelled through my tears before I slapped him across his face and everyone looked at me shocked. Finally Rose snapped out of it "How could you do that to her Em, don't you remember when I told you that Bella was bitten by a snake in second grade and she's been terrified of them ever since you jerk." Rose yelled as she smacked the back of his head hard.

"Are you OK Bella?" Alice asked as she came up and hugged me.

"I'm fine Alice" I said shakily "I-I-I just need some space from everyone." I whispered.

"Sure Bella, Jasper will get the key." I just nodded and waited for Jazz to come back.

"I'm so sorry Bella I can't find the key." Jasper said as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Great" I muttered quietly "well your just gonna have to come with me since there's no way I'm going back in there for a while anyway." I told Edward quietly and he just nodded before he started to lead me to the lake where we sat in silence for a few minutes.

"Are you alright Bella?" Edward asked quietly and he shocked me when he called me Bella instead of Swan like he always does.

"Yeah I'm fine now, I just can't believe Em would do that after Rose already told him what happened to me."

"I'm so sorry I was such a jerk to you back there, I didn't know that you were bitten by a snake when you were younger and that you were terrified of them." Edward said in a sincere voice.

"Wow Edward Cullen, the person who has hated me since we met is actually apologizing for being a jerk to me." I said a bit sarcastically which I really couldn't help but when I looked up and saw the hurt look on his face I instantly regretted saying that to him especially since I knew he was being sincere.

"I'm sorry Edward I shouldn't have said that, I could tell that you really meant what you said. I guess old habits really do die hard." I said with a light laugh.

"It's OK I guess I deserved it after all of the things I've done to you over the years, but you should know that I have never hated you."

"Then why did you treat me the way you did and still do for that matter since we met?"

"Well this will sound really lame and cliche but I did it because I've really liked you since I met you, and I didn't understand it at first but over the years I figured out that I care about you, but by the time that I figured out I had feelings for you we had been at each others throats for so long that you hated me for real so I just kept going on with the way things always had been." Edward said in a shaky and nervous voice.

I was stunned into silence by his little speech.

"Please say something" Edward whispered as he brought his cuffed hand up to my face and moved a stray piece of hair behind my ear and I felt that same electrical current that I felt when he kissed me which made me gasp. "Are you OK" he asked when he heard my gasp. I nodded my head yes before I spoke in a shaky voice.

"Do you feel that...like a spark when you touch me?"

"Yes I do, I thought it was only me who felt it."

"Do you really have feelings for me Edward?" I asked shyly

"Yes I always have, and I'm so sorry for the way I've treated you all these years, I wish that I could take it all back."

"It's OK Edward it's all in the past now, we can move forward from it now. And I'm sorry to by the way."

"It's fine Bella really, most of that crap is on me." Edward said as he intertwined our cuffed hands and it actually felt nice to hold his hand. After a few minutes of sitting in a comfortable silence I decided to break it.

"Edward I think I have feelings for you to, I think I always have but I never wanted to admit it to myself until now." I stuttered out.

"Really?" Edward asked in a surprised tone and I just nodded my head yes at him.

"Can I try something?" Edward whispered and I again just nodded at him and with that he leaned forward and took my face into his hands before he gently pressed his lips to mine.

"That should have been our first kiss." he whispered as he pulled back and pressed his forehead to mine

"I don't know I thought our first kiss was pretty great" I giggled

"Yeah it was" he agreed "come on we should head back to camp and get some sleep. Do you think you can go back in the tent?"

"Yes, but can you hold me while we sleep?"

"Of course I can" Edward said as he helped me up off the boulder we were sitting on before we walked hand in hand back to camp.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The next morning I was woken up when I heard a flash and giggling. I opened my eyes and turned my head to the door of the tent where Alice was with a camera in her hands. "You guys looked too cute together sleeping like that, I just couldn't resist."

"Go away Alice." Edward grumbled as he tightened his arms around me more which of course made Alice squeal when she noticed the movement.

"Well it looks like we have to get up now, so that we can just get the inquisition over with." I said quietly so that only Edward could hear.

"No I want you to myself a while longer." He mumbled in my ear before kissing my neck lightly.

"You two have some explaining to do. Now get up breakfast is ready." Alice said before I could reply to what Edward said, I actually forgot she was there so of course my blush made its reappearance and Edward just groaned before he sat up bringing me up with him.

A few minutes later we were out of our tent ready to face our friends who were all sitting around the fire pit and as soon as we were seated with our breakfasts in hand Alice started asking her questions.

"Where did you guys go last night? Are you guys finally getting along? Are you a couple now?" She asked in her hyper excited voice.

"Geez Alice how are you so hyper this earl in the morning, and we can only answer one question at a time." I grumbled at her.

"So...answer my questions already."

"Fine...we went down and sat by the lake and we talked and worked things out, so yes we are getting along now and yes we are a couple...I think" I said hesitantly while I looked at Edward who nodded his confirmation before he tugged me out of my seat and had me sit on his lap. Everyone looked shocked but happy for us.

"Well it's about time." Rose said

"I'm so happy for you guys" Alice squealed as she ran up to hug us.

"So not that I mind being stuck to Bella, but I hope you found the key for these really annoying handcuffs I don't think we need them anymore." Edward said as he lifted our joined hands up.

"Oh yeah I finally found it this morning right here by the fire pit, it must have fell out of my pocket last night." Jasper said as he got the key out of his pocket and came over to release us.

After breakfast I went with Rose and Alice to get changed into our swimsuits so we could go swimming in the lake. When we got back to camp the guys were in their swim trunks and they all looked ridiculously hot.

"Are you girls ready?" Jasper asked us and we all nodded our heads yes. "Alright well lets go then." He said as he put his arm around Alice and started leading her to the lake.

"Actually can I talk to you for a minute Bella?" Emmett asked me softly.

"Sure Em" I said before I turned to tell Edward to walk Rosalie down to the lake and once they were gone Emmett started to speak.

"Listen Bella I'm really sorry about what I did last night I shouldn't have done it in the first place to anyone but I honestly forgot about what happened to you and I just hope that you can forgive me because I feel really horrible about it and I promise to never do anything like that to you again."

"It's OK Em I forgive you and I'm sorry for slapping you and calling you a bastard."

"You don't have to apologize to me I deserved it, no I deserved much worse." He said so I just decided to hug him before I spoke.

"You can stop feeling horrible now, lets just forget the whole thing happened. Now lets get to the lake." I said before smacking his arm playfully.

"OK little sis lets go." Emmett said as he picked me up into his burly arms and ran me down to the lake with us laughing the whole way.

**AN: So love it? Hate it? Send me some reviews and tell me what you think. Also please let me know if you think I should continue this story or not because I have some more ideas for this story if you want me to continue if not then this will just be a one shot.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hate Is Just Another Word For Love**

**Stephenie Meyer owns the characters but the story is mine.**

**AN: So my reviewers asked me to continue this story so here is the next part of this story I hope you like it as much as the first part.**

"Hey is everything alright now?" Edward asked after Emmett plopped me down next to him on the log he was sitting on by the lake.

"Yeah everything is all good now."

Edward opened his mouth to say something but before he could Rosalie started screaming at Emmett to put her down and we looked over and saw that he intended to throw her in the water with her coverup still on and everything.

"I SWEAR TO GOD EMMETT IF YOU THROW ME IN THERE YOU WILL NOT GET SEX FOR A MONTH." Rose threatened and Emmett immediately stopped and put her down which of course made the rest of us crack up.

"YEAH YEAH laugh it up you guys." Em said with a mock glare on his face.

"Hey lets play chicken but we should do sibling teams." Alice suggested excitedly while I just stared nervously at her trying to come up with an excuse first because of my klutziness and because I was nervous about taking my coverup off and showing off the tiny dark blue bikini that Alice forced me into buying and wearing.

"Oh well I guess I'm out then since I don't have any siblings." I said with fake hurt in my voice.

"Don't be silly Bella, you and Emmett will be a team. After all he really will be your brother someday." Alice said all giddy while I started to glare at her.

"Well isn't that presumptuous of you Alice and besides you know that I'll lose anyway what with my balance issues and klutziness." I said still trying to get out of playing with no luck of course.

"Silly Bella I just know these things." Alice said as she tapped the side side of her head with one of her fingers "and you will do fine, Emmett wont let anything bad happen to you now come on and get your skinny ass up and that coverup off because your up first against Edward and I."

"Yeah come on little sis, lets kick some ass so that we can beat Rosie and Jazz next." Emmett boomed before he pulled me up and waited impatiently for me to take my coverup off and once I had it off both Emmett and Jasper wolf whistled at me which of course made me turn bright red from head to toe and Edward stared at me slack jawed while Alice and Rose just rolled their eyes.

"Wow baby bells you look hot." Emmett exclaimed

"Shut up now Emmett she's red enough and Edward close your mouth before something flies in and wipe the drool off the side of your mouth." Alice said with a giggle while Rose, Em and Jazz tried to hold in their laughter.

"Alright lets just get this game started already." Edward snapped after he closed his mouth and tried to subtly wipe at his mouth with the back of his hand before he started stalking off to the water and the rest of us followed after him a minute later.

"Are you ready to win this thing bellsy?" Emmett asked in his booming voice before he picked me up and got me situated on his shoulders and Alice was getting situated on Edward's shoulders a few feet in front of us. Once Jasper told us to start Alice and I tried knocking each other off. Our round lasted about three minutes and I surprisingly knocked Alice off and everyone was cheering and congratulating me while Edward and Alice got out of the water.

A few minutes later Rose and Jasper were in front of us and within a minute after Edward told us to start Rose knocked me off and I heard Emmett cursing under his breath as we left the water which made me giggle.

Rose and Jasper went against Alice and Edward next and Rose finally knocked Alice off about five minutes so we declared Rose and Jasper the chicken champions and they gave us a bow.

We spent a couple more hours playing in the water and soaking up the sun while it lasted before everyone decided to head back to camp to have lunch which consisted of cold cut sandwiches, chips and fruit.

"Have I told you yet how gorgeous you look in that bikini?" Edward whispered in my ear as we were eating.

"Once or twice, but I don't mind hearing it again." I whispered in reply blushing again.

"I love that blush of yours." Edward said against my lips before he kissed me and of course Emmett being Emmett just had to ruin the moment.

"OK you two enough with the mushy stuff already, I almost wish you guys would go back to hating each other so I wouldn't have to witness this." Edward and I just flipped him off but Rose smacked the back of his head for us before she stood up to throw her trash away.

"What Rosie I was just kidding." Emmett mumbled as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Emmett I love you but you really need to learn to keep your mouth shut at times. Now I'm gonna go to the restroom to freshen up and change into normal clothes, ladies would you like to join me?" Rose asked and Alice said yes while I nodded my agreement before I kissed Edward's cheek then got up to throw away my trash and head to my tent to get my things.

"Why do chicks always like to go to the bathroom in groups?" I heard Emmett ask as I was walking to the trail that led to the bathrooms to wait for Rose and Alice.

"Dude it's a girl thing lets just leave it at that." Jasper answered and Edward nodded his head in agreement. I just shook my head and let a soft giggle escape thinking boys will be boys.

A few minutes later Alice and Rose finally appeared and we started walking up the trail.

"So Bella how does it feel to finally be dating your soul mate?"

"I don't know Alice its only been a day so its still sinking in, and I don't know about him being my soul mate or not I mean who knows if we'll last." I said with a shrug

"I do know Bella and I wasn't joking earlier when I said you two are gonna get married someday, and I am so planning your wedding." Alice said as we walked into the restroom.

"Not if we go to Vegas." I mumbled quietly thinking they wouldn't hear me but I was wrong.

"I heard that Bella and your not gonna get married in Vegas, I forbid it." Alice said with her hands on her hips and before I could respond Rosalie spoke up for the first time since this conversation started.

"Don't keep arguing with her you know that it will do no good."

"Yeah your right Rose." I said with a sigh before I went to change.

A little bit later we walked back to camp and saw that the guys were changed as well and were sitting around the fire pit talking and listening to music. I went to put my things in mine and Edward's tent before walking to the fire pit to sit in my chair next to Edward but before I could pass him all the way to get to my chair he grabbed my wrist and pulled me onto his lap none too graceful on my part as I stumbled a bit but once he had his arms wrapped around my middle to keep me there I decided to not complain.

"I missed you" Edward said quietly so I could only hear before he kissed the shell of my ear lightly.

"We were only gone for like fifteen minutes." I said trying to keep my voice normal.

"Even that was too long." Edward whispered before he leaned his head back against the chair making me lean back as well and I put my head on his shoulder without responding.

We all spent the next few hours just hanging out and talking until it started getting chilly and the guys got up to start a fire in the fire pit while Rose, Alice and I started getting the hamburgers ready for Emmett to grill on his small camping grill he brought and the condiments to go on the burgers.

After dinner Emmett went into his and Rosalie's tent and came back out a couple of minutes later with two bottles of Jack Daniels and shot glasses in his arms and I immediately knew that no good could come out of tonight.

"Alright it's time to get our drink on." Emmett said in his booming voice. Both Jasper and Edward high fived him as soon as he set everything down.

"We should play Never Have I Ever." Rose suggested and everyone but me happily agreed to play and because I knew there was no way for me to get out of it I reluctantly sat down next to Edward to play.

"I think our Bella here should go first." Emmett said after everyone had a shot of Jack in their hands.

"Fine" I said and I knew right away what I was going to say but I really just wanted to see if Edward would take his shot or not.

"Never have I ever had sex with anyone" I said and was kind of shocked to see Edward not take his shot like everyone else did.

"Really?" I asked louder then I meant to and Edward just nodded his head yes and I smiled hugely at him before I kissed him fully on the lips until I heard throats clearing and I quickly pulled back blushing tomato red I'm sure.

"OK who's next?" I asked trying to get the attention off of me.

"I'm next" Emmett said with a wicked grin on his face.

"Never have I ever worn girls clothes." Emmett said causing all of us to laugh except for Edward who groaned as we thought about the time he was dared to put on one of Rose's dresses when we played truth or dare at hers and Jasper's house.

"Man I thought that was never to be brought up again." Edward said with a scowl before he took his shot along with Rose, Alice and I.

"Sorry bro but I had to get you and Bella boo caught up to the rest of us."

"Whatever, it's my turn." Edward said before looking right at Emmett and saying smugly "never have I ever cried after getting off of a roller coaster." Emmett just glared at Edward as he took his shot and I also gulped mine back.

"Well at least I'm not the only one." Emmett said trying to save face.

"Yeah but I was five when I cried after getting off of my first roller coaster ride not fifteen." I said while laughing along with everyone else but Em of course.

"You go next Alice" I said after everyone calmed down from their laughing fits.

"OK Never have I ever gotten into a cat fight over shoes." Alice giggled out obviously drunk already while Rose grinned and took her third shot before saying "The ugly bimbo had it coming, I saw those Jimmy Choos first and they were the last pair in my size."

"OK my turn, never have I ever gotten a speeding ticket." Jasper said and Edward, Emmett and Rose all took their shots.

The game lasted about another twenty minutes and Edward and I were the only ones still pretty much sober as pretty much the rest of the sayings had something pertaining to sex so we helped our friends to their tents where they all promptly fell asleep and I winced just thinking about how they would feel in the morning.

"After our friends were situated Edward started to put out the dying fire while I rinsed out the shot glasses with a bottle of water and set them on top of one of the coolers.

"Are you ready to go to bed love?" Edward asked as he stuck his hand out to me which I happily took and he led me into our tent.

After kicking off our shoes we laid down facing each other just looking for a few minutes before Edward pulled me to him and kissed me soundly making both of us moan into the others mouth. I finally had to pull back to breath and so fast that I had no idea at first what he was doing Edward had me on my back and was on top of me kissing up and down my neck and jaw so I reached my hands beneath the back of his shirt to touch his bare skin before I decided that I wanted it all the way off so I started pulling it up his body as much as I could and once he figured out what I was trying to do he sat up so that he was straddling me and pulled his shirt the rest of the way off and threw it somewhere before he leaned down again and took my lips in a passionate kiss.

After a few moments of kissing and my hands roaming his naked upper body his hands started to explore underneath my shirt as he looked into my eyes questioningly and I nodded my head in consent before he quickly rid me of my shirt and was trying to get my bra off without success and he growled lowly in frustration which made me giggle as I reached back and undid it myself and as soon as he had it gone Edward had his mouth on one of my breasts while one of his hands played with the other which had me moaning and my back arching up off of the air mattress and soon he had his mouth on my other breast and his free hand started trailing down my stomach before reaching into my pants and touching where no one but myself had touched before and I gasped out Edward's name.

Edward kept touching and rubbing me there until he brought me to my first orgasm.

After I came down from my high I tried to repay him the favor but he wouldn't let me.

"No Bella love, tonight was about you, you can repay me another time. Now lets get some sleep it's late." Edward said as he handed me my shirt back so I wouldn't get cold.

"OK goodnight Edward I love you" I said as I snuggled into his arms.

"I love you to and I always will" he whispered before he kissed my forehead and we happily drifted off to sleep.

**AN: OK that was part two I hope you liked it please review and let me know what you thought about it.**

**I'm going to write one more part before I say this story is complete I'm just not quit ready to say goodbye to these characters yet. I should hopefully have it up soon but I want to get the next chapter to my other story out first.**


	3. Chapter 3

Hate Is Just Another Word For Love

Chapter 3

Stephenie Meyers owns all the characters I just own the storyline.

_**AN: I know I know I really suck the only excuse I have for not updating in months is that real life got in the way school and a new job have kept me extremely busy but luckily this semester isn't as hectic as last semester was so I have a little more free time now to start writing more anyway I'm really sorry about the really long delay and I hope some of you are still bearing with me and are wanting to read more…Now on with the story.**_

BELLA POV

I woke up the next morning with Edward's arms wrapped around me and he was still sleeping so I watched his peaceful sleeping form for a few minutes before I kissed his lips lightly so as not to wake him then carefully slipped out of his arms and out of our tent to make coffee and breakfast for everyone since I knew my friends would be hung over after last night.

As the coffee was brewing and I was getting out the ingredients I would need to make pancakes and bacon Edward emerged from our tent and started walking toward me.

"Hey I was wondering where you were, you know it really sucks waking up alone when your expecting someone to still be next to you." Edward said right before he pulled me into his arms and gave me a breathtaking kiss.

"I'm sorry I just didn't want to wake you since you looked so peaceful and I wanted to have coffee and breakfast ready for our friends when they get up because we both know they are going to be hung over."

"It's ok love you don't have to apologize I understand, can I help with breakfast?"

"Yeah can you fry up the bacon while I make the pancakes?"

"Sure love" Edward replied before kissing me once more chastely then letting me go so we could get breakfast done.

"Ung please say that my hung over ass isn't just smelling bacon." Emmett said as he scrambled out of his tent with Rose following right behind him with her hands on her head.

"Hey guys your up just in time, Edward and I just finished breakfast and there's fresh coffee which should make you feel better." I said as I got them each a cup of coffee.

"Thanks you're an angel" Rose said before she took a sip and moaned happily.

"Yeah thanks Belly" Emmett added before he took a big sip of his hot coffee. "OUCH FUCK I BURNED MY TONGUE!" he yelled which just made Edward and I crack up laughing while Rose just scowled and grumbled at him to shut up.

"Thanks Emmett for yelling and waking us up." Alice said as she and Jasper emerged from their tent.

"Your welcome Shorty" was all Emmett said before he headed to the food and Alice flipped him the bird, I'm not sure if that was for the nickname or that he woke her up it could have been for both reasons.

"Well it's our last day of freedom, tomorrow is our last first day of high school. Are you guys ready for senior year?" Jasper asked as we were eating breakfast.

"Yeah I can't wait to show all those horny asshole guys that Bella is no off limits." Edward said smugly before he kissed my cheek which of course made me blush.

"Perfect now we are going to be the talk of the whole school for who knows how long." I grumbled out loud I really hated being the center of attention.

"Aww don't worry Bella we'll all be there with you and everyone will stop talking about you two soon enough when another rumor comes up to gossip about." Alice said and that actually made me relax a lot.

After breakfast everyone went to get dressed then we all got to work taking down the tents and getting everything loaded back in Emmett's Jeep and in about an hour we were on the road heading back home.

"So Bella we are all going back to our house since you Jazzy and Rose are staying the night so we can prepare for our first day of school together." Alice said when we were about half way home and when she noticed that I was about to protest she cut me off before I could say a word.

"Don't even try to get out of this missy, I already got Charlie and Renee's permission and I have a few outfits for you to choose from for tomorrow. Anyway you and Edward should both be thanking me because after you spend a few hours of girl time with me and Rose you can sneak into Edward's room…"

"Thank you Alice" Edward said happily before she could even finish her sentence.

"Your welcome brother mine and future sister in law." Alice said with a giggle

"Alice you are getting way ahead of yourself, Edward and I just barely started seeing each other we are so not ready to talk marriage yet." I said with that stupid blush on my cheeks but I did have to admit to myself that it was nice to think about marrying Edward.

Alice just shrugged her shoulders and put her hands up in surrender before she turned back around in her seat to face the front again and Edward leaned over to whisper in my ear.

"We may not be ready yet love, but have no doubts that I do want to marry you someday." All I could do was blush even deeper then what I already was and nod my head which made Edward chuckle quietly before he kissed me sweetly on the lips.

I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I knew I was waking up with my head on Edward's shoulder.

"Hey Sleeping Beauty I was just about to wake you, we're almost home now."

"Oh I'm sorry I fell asleep on you, I guess I was more tired than I thought." I said as I sat up and stretched as much as I could in the limited space.

"It's ok Bella trust me I wasn't complaining." Edward replied with a wink and that sexy half smile of his.

A couple minutes later we were pulling into the Cullens long driveway behind Emmett and Rose and Esme Edward, Alice and Emmetts mom was just walking out the front door to greet us.

"Hey kids how was camping?" Esme asked as she gave all of us hugs and after telling her we all had a good time she made us go inside to eat the lunch that she prepared for us and said that we could unload our things after. Of course Emmett was the first one into the house and kitchen.

"Thanks Ma you're the best." Emmett said with his mouth full of food.

"Emmett don't talk with your mouth full, you were not raised in a barn….oh and your welcome honey." Esme said as she patted his cheek a couple of times making the rest of us laugh before we started eating as well.

"So is there something that you two need to tell me?" Esme asked looking right at Edward and I probably confused as to why we were sitting so close together when we normally stayed as far away from each other as possible and that was when I realized that Edward has his hand on my knee beneath the table.

"Well Mom Bella and I worked things out this weekend and she agreed to be my girlfriend." Edward said proudly and Esme smiled hugely before she hugged both of us and congratulated us before she said she had to call my mom Renee which she decided to do right in front of us.

"Hey Renee guess what you owe me twenty bucks, I told you their plan would work and they are officially together now." Esme squealed to Renee then she listened for a few seconds before saying that she would see her in a few.

"Your mom is on her way over now, she wants to see this for herself." Esme stated over excitedly.

"Wait Esme you and my mom made a bet about us?" I asked shocked but slightly amused as well.

"Yes dear we all knew about the whole handcuff thing and I told Renee that you two would definitely get together right away while she thought you would just be friends first."

"Wow mom how did you know how the outcome would be?" Edward asked

"Because I know you Edward your my son and I know that you've had feelings for Bella for years now and I knew that once you two got over your issues that you wouldn't be able to just be friends with her." Esme said before we heard the front door open.

"Hello Esme where are you and where is the new happy couple?" We heard Renee ask from the front room.

"Everyone is in the kitchen Renee." Esme called back to her and in seconds Renee was in the kitchen as well.

"Oh Esme you were right and they look so cute together. Oooh and think just how beautiful our grandbabies will be." Renee gushed out as she handed Esme a twenty dollar bill.

"Jeeze mom Edward and I just barely became a couple and your already talking about us having kids, we're still in high school for crying out loud." I squeaked out with the dreaded blush covering me from head to toe I think and Edward moved his hand from my knee and soothingly rubbed my back and kissed my cheek trying to calm me which worked so I gave him a grateful smile.

"So sweet where's a camera when you need it?" Renee asked Esme who just shrugged but nodded her agreement.

"And this is our que to leave and let these lovely but old ladies have their gossip time." Emmett said as he got up from his seat.

"My thoughts exactly Bro" Edward said as the rest of us followed Emmett's lead.

The guys were heading out the front door to go unload our things from the Jeep I was about to follow them to help but Alice held me back saying it was time for us to have girl time while the guys unloaded and did their thing which made me groan and I tried giving Edward a pleading look to help me but the wuss just simply smiled at me sympathetically and shrugged his shoulders before kissing me chastely before following Em and Jazz outside and I reluctantly followed Rose and Alice up to Alice's very pink room.

"Ok first things first girls lets get showered to get the grime from the woods off of us, Rose you can use Em's shower and Bella you can use the guest bathroom like usual or you can use Edward's shower I know he wouldn't care." Alice said with a giggle before she headed into her bathroom and Rose left to go use Em's bathroom and even though going to Edward's room to shower was tempting I decided to use the guest bathroom.

I realized I was the first one done showering when I went back into Alice's room and found it empty so I decided to go find Edward just for a few minutes I told myself so I went to check the basement/game room first, but I only found Emmett and Jasper down there playing some type of war video game on the Cullens huge flat screen t.v.

"Hey guys where's Edward?"

"His room I think" Emmett answered without taking his eyes off the screen.

"Ok thanks Em" I said right before he shouted out "TAKE THAT JAZZY!" and I just shook my head at his antics as I left them to their game and headed back upstairs to the third floor where Edward's room was. His door was slightly ajar so I knocked lightly a couple of times before I pushed it the rest of the way open and walked into his room and I immediately gasped loudly I might add because Edward was just coming out of his bathroom in just a towel.

"Oh crap I'm so sorry I shouldn't have just walked in like that, I'll just go back to Alice's room and wait for her and Rose there I'm sorry again." I rambled out as I started backing out of his room but before I could get too far though Edward grabbed my wrist to stop me and just looked at him embarrassedly.

"Bella Love it's ok you don't have to be embarrassed, I mean you've already seen me half naked before and you can come in here anytime you want to I really don't mind." Edward said as he pulled me into his arms and hugged me tightly for a few minutes until he leaned down and gave me passionate kiss that really grew heated as he pushed me against his wall.

We finally broke our kiss when we heard someone clear their throat and we turned around to see Alice standing in the doorway with her arms crossed across her chest.

"God put some clothes on I don't want to see my brother in just a towel, especially when he has an obvious boner going on." Alice said in her blunt way which actually made Edward blush and mumble something under his breath that I didn't catch because he started hurrying to his closet. Alice then turned her attention to me.

"And you Missy are coming with me now, you can hang out with my brother at dinner." Alice said as she grabbed my arm and literally dragged me all the way to her room where we found Rose laying on the floor reading a magazine.

"Ok Mom said dinner will be ready at seven so that gives us four hours to have our outfits picked out for tomorrow and to get mani/pedis done." Alice said and I knew already not to argue with her no matter how much I didn't want to do this.

"Alright Pixie what are we doing first?" Rose asked as she closed her magazine and sat up.

"Well I thought that you could start on Bella's nails while I get our outfits ready for us to try on."

"Wait you want me to model outfits?" I asked with a feeling of dread coming over me.

"Yes we are all going to try three or four different outfits so we can figure out our perfect first day of school outfits."

What felt like five hours later when Esme called us down for dinner, I had aqua blue finger and toe nails while Alice of course had hot pink and Rose had rose red nails and we finally had our outfits picked out for the next day.

By the time Rose Alice and I made it to the dining room everyone was already seated at the table including both of my parents and Carlisle who must have just gotten home because he was just taking his jacket off. I sat down next to Edward who immediately put his hand on my knee and squeezed it lightly.

"So how was the camping trip, I see you two have finally seen the light that you two belong together." Charlie said with a smirk.

"Oh yeah thanks Dad by the way for letting them hook us together with your handcuffs." I said sarcastically.

"Your welcome Bells, I'm glad to see that they worked." Charlie replied smugly.

"So what happened that made you two finally get together?" Carlisle asked before he took a bite of his food. I looked at Edward silently telling him to tell the story and he gave me a slight not before he started speaking.

"Well on Friday night when Bella and I were sleeping somewhat uncomfortably because of those damn cuffs anyway dumbass over here…" Edward said as he pointed to Emmett

"Language Edward" Esme interrupted

"Sorry Mom anyway Emmett decided to put a gardener snake in our tent…" before he could continue Edward was interrupted again when Renee gasped and said "oh dear I think I know where this story is heading." I simply nodded that she was correct and decided to pick up the story where Edward left off.

"Yeah I woke up when I felt something crawling on my legs so I grabbed my flashlight that was beside me turned it on and I freaked when I saw that it was a snake I jumped up making Edward get up as well we got out of the tent and found Emmett laughing his butt off while I was crying and getting pissed I literally dragged Edward as I went to Emmett and slapped him after I called him a not so nice name…"

"Yeah and it actually hurt I didn't think you could slap so hard." Emmett said interrupting the story again.

"it was the adrenaline anyway I asked if I could be released from Edward so I could be by myself for a while but then Jasper couldn't find the key to the cuffs so Edward had to come with me and we ended up sitting on a boulder by the lake and we talked things out and that's it." I finished

"So Jasper I know you found the key since you returned it with the handcuffs but where did you find it?" Charlie asked curiously.

"Oh I ended up finding it yesterday morning by the fire pit, but I guess it's a good thing that I didn't find it until then." Jasper said throwing a wink mine and Edwards way making my never ending it seems blush appear yet again.

"The rest of dinner was spent talking about random things and once everyone was done Esme had us all go into the living room for dessert and coffee.

"Well Esme dinner was wonderful as always, Charlie and I should be going now since its getting pretty late." Renee said as she and Charlie started standing up from their seats.

"Yeah thanks for dinner and for letting Bells spend the night." Charlie added

"Oh please we love having Bella over here you know your all welcome here anytime." Esme stated while Carlisle nodded his agreement as they said their goodbyes to my parents then Edward and I walked them to the door.

"Oh I'm so happy for you two, you don't know how long I've been waiting for this day." Renee said as she pulled both of us into an awkward group hug before she let us go then Charlie surprised me as he pulled me into a hug since he's not really a hugger but then he said only loud enough for Edward and I to hear "If he hurts you or makes you cry you only have to tell me you know I can always use a reason to use my gun." He tried to say it with a strait face but he laughed out loud when he saw Edward gulp.

"Ok lets go Charlie you've scared the poor boy enough for one night." Renee said trying to drag Charlie out the door.

"You know I was messing with you right son?" Charlie asked Edward as he punched his shoulder lightly and Edward just nodded his head yes but his face looked kind of pale.

Once my parents were gone we went back into the living room with everyone else.

"Hey Eddie, why does it look like you've just seen a ghost?" Emmett asked in his booming voice.

"My father got to him need I say more." I said before I started laughing along with everyone else but Edward who just scowled at us.

"Yeah yeah laugh it up you would be pale faced to if your girlfriends Chief of Police father threatened to shoot you if you hurt his daughter."

"You have a point Edward, it's better you then me though, I'm lucky Alice's dad likes me and he doesn't own a gun." Jasper said with a chuckle.

"Charlie would never truly shoot you son because he knows that I would be the one who would have to treat you and I know he wouldn't want to burden me with that." Carlisle tried to say with a strait face but he just couldn't seem to stop his smirk from appearing.

"Alright lets stop picking on poor Edward now, I think its time you kids got ready for bed you all need a good nights sleep before your first day of school." Esme said

"And we know that you all know the sleeping arrangements but just in case you have forgotten Jasper gets the guest bedroom and Rose and Bella are in Alice's room." Carlisle said in his no nonsense father tone and we all voice our oks to that while we crossed our fingers behind our backs.

After telling Carlisle and Esme goodnight the guys walked Alice Rose and I to Alice's room where Edward kissed me soundly before he whispered in my ear to meet him in his room in twenty minutes when his parents would for sure be in bed and I'm sure the others were making similar arrangements.

Exactly twenty minutes later I was knocking on Edward's door wearing the tiny pajama shorts and tank top that Alice forced me to wear.

When Edward opened the door wearing only basketball shorts his eyes widened for a few seconds before a huge smile appeared on his face.

"Wow I love those pjs on you." Edward said as he motioned for me to come into his room before shutting the door behind us.

"Thanks your sister forced me to wear this, I was just going to wear my sweats." I said shyly

"Well I'm going to have to thank Alice for making you show off your sexy legs." Edward said with a growl in his voice before kissing me forcefully and picking me up making me wrap my legs around him. I finally had to break away from our kiss to breath after a couple of minutes but he just moved his lips to my neck and collarbones as he moved us until my back was on his bed and he was on top of me and he finally brought his lips back to mine and his hands started to travel up into my top.

"Can I take this off?" Edward asked huskily as he start pushing my top up and I simply raised my arms above me head and sat up half way until it was off all the way. "Beautiful" he whispered before taking one of my nipples into his mouth making me moan and arch my back up towards his face.

"I think I owe you for last night." I groaned out as I played with the hem of his shorts making him shiver slightly above me so I pushed him off of me and forced him onto his back so that I could straddle him.

"Are you sure you're ready for this step because it's ok if you're not." Edward said trying to be a gentleman, which I appreciated but I really wanted to try to make him feel good the same way he did to me the night before.

"Yes I'm sure but you'll have to show me how since I've never done this before." I said a little nervously and Edward just nodded and said ok before he lifted me off of him so that he could take of his shorts and boxers. When I finally looked down and saw him I couldn't believe how big he was and the first thought in my head was how is it going to fit in me when and if that time comes.

"Are you ok do you not want to do this?" Edward asked with concern in his voice I guess my nervousness showed on my face more than I thought.

"I'm fine I just really don't know what I'm doing." I replied

"It's ok here just do this." Edward said as he took my hand and made me wrap it around the base of his member then he started to move my hand up and down before he moved his own hand away so I could do it on my own.

"You can move your hand faster and squeeze tighter." Edward moaned out in a husky voice so I did as he said and even moved my thumb over the head and I guess that was all he needed because the next minute he was really moaning out my name as he came all over my hand and his stomach.

"Thanks baby that was pretty awesome I've never cum that hard before." Edward breathed out as he grabbed some tissues off his night stand and cleaned my hand and his stomach off before he got up to throw them away and put his boxers back on before he crawled back onto his bed behind me until he was spooning me.

"I want to make you feel good before we go to sleep." Edward whispered in my ear.

"Ok I whispered back as Edward started trailing his hands down to my shorts and pulled them and my panties down part way until I kicked them off the rest of the way then he was kissing and licking across my neck and chest as one of his hands was stroking my sex which had me moaning loudly until Edward kissed me deeply to keep my sounds at bay.

"Cum for me love" Edward demanded in his husky voice and I did once I felt him pinch my clit and I was yelling out Edward's name which came out muffled due to his lips being on mine.

"Oh my god" was all I could say as I was coming down from my high.

"Better than last night?" Edward asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Definitely" I replied before I went to get up but was stopped when an arm came around my waist to hold me in place.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm just going to clean up a little bit and put my clothes back on and I'll be right back." I said as Edward reluctantly let me go.

A few minutes later I was snuggled back in Edward's arms again.

"Goodnight Bella love you" Edward said with a kiss to my cheek

"Love you to" I mumbled out not sure if he actually heard me before sleep claimed me.

_**AN:**__**Ok so longest chapter yet I just didn't know where to stop it plus I hope that this makes up for the super long wait I put you guys through. I know I said that this would be the last chapter but I just couldn't let these characters go yet so I have about 2 or 3 more chapters up my sleeve.**_

_**For those of you that are reading my other story Finding where I belong don't worry I plan on getting more chapters out for that story as well but I would like to get this one finished before I get back to that one so please be patient for a little while longer I hope to get this story finished in the next couple of weeks.**_


	4. Chapter 4

Hate Is Just Another Word For Love

Chapter 4

Stephenie Meyers owns all the characters I just own the storyline.

The next morning Edward and I were unpleasantly woken up by the banging of his door hitting the wall and Alice's lout annoying chirpy voice.

"Wake up Bella we have to get you ready for today and we're short on time."

"God Alice can't you knock, get out!" Edward yelled although it wasn't very loud since his voice was so sleep filled before he took his pillow and put it over his head.

"Sorry Brother dear, you can go back to sleep for a while longer but Bella has to come with me." Alice said as she tried to drag me from Edward's very comfy bed.

"Ugh what time is it Alice?" I asked as a yawn overtook me.

"It's 5:30 which only gives us an hour and a half to get ready."

I groaned out loud before I turned to curl up against Edward again who immediately put his arm around me as he picked his head up from beneath his pillow to look at his sister.

"Alice leave us alone and let us sleep for a half hour longer. Bella is beautiful as she is and doesn't need a long time to get ready."

"But it's the first day of school and I need time to do hair and makeup." Alice whined

"Please Ally?" I asked while giving her my best puppy dog stare.

"Fine but you're mine in half an hour Isabella Swan." Alice huffed as she finally left the room.

"Thank you for getting me a little more time Edward." I whispered against his bare chest before pressing a quick kiss to it.

"Anytime Love." Edward whispered back as he pressed his lips to my forehead before we snuggled closer together and fell asleep again.

Exactly a half hour later Alice stormed back into the room and literally dragged me out of bed and all the way to her room. I guess she was really in a hurry to get me ready.

"Ok Bella, hurry up and get changed so Rose and I can do your hair and makeup." Alice ordered as Rose handed me my clothes for the day that we picked the night before which consisted of black skinny jeans and a white shirt with a silver vest attached to it and I would add my black and white chucks to the outfit later.

Forty five minutes later the three of us were finally ready leaving us with only a few minutes to eat the breakfast Esme had prepared for us.

"Good morning ladies you all look great today." Esme said while piling food onto plates for us.

"Thank you!" We all replied at the same time causing us to giggle as we sat down at the table where the guys were already seated eating their breakfast.

"Wow Bella you look really beautiful." Edward complimented me as I sat beside him.

"Thanks, you look pretty great to." I said with a blush gracing my cheeks as I leaned in to kiss his cheek quickly.

After a hurried breakfast for us girls anyway we were headed off to school in three different cars Rose and Emmett in his Jeep, Alice and Jasper in his Range Rover, and finally me and Edward in his Volvo.

Ten minutes later we were pulling into the school's parking lot and after getting parked and we had our backpacks on our shoulders the six of us headed into the office to get our schedules and I didn't miss the stares that Edward and I were getting from the few people standing around the parking lot and I knew it was only going to get worse as the day went on.

"Yo Mrs. Cope how was your summer?" Emmett asked the elderly secretary in his booming voice.

"My summer was just fine Emmett dear, now I'm assuming you are all here for your schedules?" Mrs. Cope asked as she started to go through a stack of papers on her desk and once she had all of our schedules in hand Alice took them from her and passed us or respective schedules.

After thanking Mrs. Cope we turned to leave the office so we could go and compare our schedules when we saw Angela and Ben walk in and I immediately let go of Edward's hand so I could greet my other good friend with a hug.

"Hey Angela how was your summer in New York with your aunt and uncle?" I asked as we pulled out of our hug.

"Oh Bella it was really great and Ben was even able to come spend two weeks with me there we just got back on Saturday. How was your summer?" Angela asked.

"My summer was ok but we'll have to catch up more at lunch since you and Ben should really get line for your schedules." I replied when I noticed how long the line was getting.

"Yeah definitely we'll see you at lunch." Angela said as she and Ben turned to get in line and we walked out of the office.

When comparing our schedules we found out that we all had almost all of the same classes since we were all taking AP classes. The only differences were fifth period when Jasper, Emmett and I had Spanish while Rosalie, Alice and Edward had French and then sixth period when the guys had conditioning for football while us girls had gym which I was not looking forward to since I knew I was going to end up with so many bruises just like the last three years of having this stupid class I still didn't understand why you had to have it all four years of high school.

"Come on guys lets get to English and try to get seats close together." Alice demanded as she pulled Jasper behind her making the rest of us laugh as we followed.

Luckily we were able to get seats close together for our first three classes before lunch.

When we got to the cafeteria to get lunch after stopping at our lockers it felt like every student in there stopped what they were doing to stare at me and Edward when they noticed us holding hands.

"Just ignore them baby." Edward told me in a quiet calm voice as he gently pulled me behind him to the lunch line to stand behind our friends.

"That's easier said than done when you can feel almost every female glaring at you." I hissed quietly to him and he just nodded before he put his arms around me to try and comfort me while we tried to ignore the shocked gasps that rang out through the cafeteria.

After paying for our lunches we all headed to a back corner table where we noticed Angela and Ben sitting.

"So are you two an item now?" Angela asked in a calm but still surprised voice.

"Yeah we are." I answered with a smile as I leaned into Edward's side and he put his arm around my shoulders.

"Wow I never thought that this would happen but congratulations I'm happy for you guys." Angela replied

"Yeah congrats guys." Ben added

"Thanks" Edward and I said at the same time.

"Now I want to know what happened to finally bring you two together." Angela said in an excited voice. So the rest of lunch was spent talking about our weekend and then Angela and Ben telling us about New York and at one point during our conversation Rose suddenly stood from her seat and yelled at everyone to mind their own business and to go back to what they were doing when she got fed up with the stares and whispers we were garnering and I thanked her when everyone actually listened to her not wanting to get on her bad side and Rose just winked at me.

Finally the last bell rang and the first day of school was over and after Rose Alice and I went to our lockers we met the guys by the cars and after saying our goodbyes to our friends Edward and I got into his car and headed to my house.

"How was gym today?" Edward asked when we were almost to my house breaking the comfortable silence we had been in.

"It was good all we did was get our gym clothes then Rose Alice and I sat on the bleachers and talked all period. Tomorrow is when I'll have to start worrying about getting hurt…we have to play volleyball." I said with a groan just thinking about all of the bruises I'll more than likely end up getting.

"Well at least you got one good day out of that class." Edward said with amusement as he parked outside my house.

"Do you want to come in and do homework together? I don't really want to be alone right now and my parents won't be home for a few hours." I said ignoring his previous comment.

"Sure I'd love to do homework with you." Edward said with a suggestive wink and a goofy smile before he got out of the car and grabbed both his backpack and my overnight bag from his backseat while I grabbed my backpack and got my keys from the front pocket before I made my way to the front door with Edward following behind me.

"Where do you want me to put your bag?" Edward asked after I let us in.

"Oh by the staircase will be fine for now thank you. Would you like something to drink before we get started?" I asked trying to be a good hostess.

"Sure water would be great." Edward replied after he set my bag down.

"Ok I'll be right back make yourself comfortable." I said before going into the kitchen and getting two water bottles from the fridge.

When I got back into the living room I found Edward sitting on the couch with his schoolbooks and binder on the coffee table so I took my own schoolwork out and sat next to him and giving him his water.

Since it was only the first day of school we didn't have that much homework to do so we finished in about a half hour.

"So what now?" I asked after we put our things away.

"Hmm how about this…" Edward said as he leaned his face towards mine until his lips were pressed firmly against mine and I kissed him back for a few seconds before I pulled away to say something.

"This works" I finally mumbled breathlessly which made Edward chuckle before he pulled me in for another kiss, this one becoming heated quickly as he pushed me onto my back on the couch his lips never leaving mine.

"Oops hey kids." I heard Renee say and I quickly pushed Edward off of me almost knocking him off the couch before I sat up and straightened out my clothes before I faced her with a fierce blush on my cheeks.

"M-mom what are you d-doing home?" I stuttered out stupidly

"I got off work early today, I wanted to hear about your first day and Isabella you don't have to be embarrassed about what you two were just doing is perfectly natural and I knew this would happen sooner rather than later and that's why I made an appointment for you to get birth control…please tell me you have used condoms before now." Renee gushed out quickly before I was finally able to stop her.

"Mom please please shut up now Edward and I haven't gotten that far yet now can we please change the subject?" I said hurriedly when I noticed that Edward was just as embarrassed and red faced as me.

"Ok ok we'll talk about it later. Edward would you like to stay for dinner?" Renee asked finally changing the subject like I asked for now anyway.

"Sure Mrs. Swan, I would like that I just have to call my mom and let her know." Edward replied politely.

"Ok that's fine and Edward how many times do I have to tell you to call me Renee?" Renee asked jokingly to which Edward just shrugged his shoulders as he pulled his phone out of his pocket to call Esme.

Dinner went really well that night as we talked about our first day of school including what happened at lunch and what Rosalie did then Charlie and Edward started talking about the upcoming football season and how Edward had a really good chance of getting the quarterback position on the team and finally we talked about college and I was totally shocked and happy to find out that Edward wanted to get into the same school as me that school being Dartmouth Edward wants to go pre-med there he knows he wants to follow in his father's footsteps but he's not sure yet what type of doctor he wants to be yet and I want to go there for English so I can become a writer and/or publisher but anyway I was so happy to hear this news that I kissed Edward full on the lips without thinking about where we were and when I pulled away I thought for sure Charlie would be angry or upset with our PDA but I was shocked to see him smiling at us which made me breathe a sigh of relief.

The next couple of months passed quickly I finally turned eighteen and Alice had thrown a huge birthday party for me at her house and Edward had given a really beautiful bracelet with a crystal heart charm that had belonged to his grandmother on Esme's side of their family and that was truly the best gift I had ever received.

Alice was right when she said that the attention of Forks High would soon be off of Edwards and my relationship because during the second week of school someone blabbed about Jessica Stanley being pregnant and wasn't sure who the father was but she was certain it was either Mike Newton or Tyler Crowley and of course I felt really bad for the girl no one wants or needs to deal with a pregnancy in high school but I was also glad to finally have the attention off of me.

Edward did end up becoming quarterback for Forks High football team and he truly was ecstatic about it and his coach even told him, Emmett and Jasper that they were all good enough to play football in college and even pro later on but Emmett is really the only one who wants to play after high school while Edward and Jasper love football they don't want to play once they get out of high school.

Pretty much every night since the first day of school Edward has made it a habit to sneak into my room in the middle of the night since we both found it hard to sleep without the other. The only nights we weren't in my room was when Alice forced us to have sleepovers but those nights we just ended up in Edward's room.

Now today is the Homecoming dance and I'm hoping Edward and I will finally go all the way tonight, no we haven't had sex yet but we've done everything else you can possibly do without going all the way but I know that I'm ready to take that next step with him.

Anyway Alice, Rosalie, and Angela are all at my house to get ready for Homecoming while all our guys are at Edward's house getting ready. Renee, Esme and Rose's mom Katherine are also helping us get ready.

"Oh Bella honey you look beautiful, all of you girls look so beautiful." Renee gushed with tears in her eyes and Esme and Katherine voiced their compliments with tears in their eyes as well when we were all finally ready for the dance.

I'll bet you're all wondering what we are all wearing right? Well I'm in a sparkly midnight blue strapless dress the ends just above my knees. Alice is in a dress kind of like mine only hers is a sparkly yellow and has thin straps but it really contrasts nicely with her alabaster skin and spiky black hair. Rosalie is in a long elegant strapless red dress that fits her figure perfectly and finally Angela is in a light purple halter style dress that almost touches the floor.

"The boys are here ladies." Charlie called up the stairs and that's when we tried to rush out of my room to the stairs but the three moms in the room stopped us before we could get very far.

"Wait, we want to grab our cameras and get pictures of you girls coming down the stairs." Esme said before they left my room and hurried down the stairs and about a minute later we were called to come down one at a time so Angela went first followed by Alice, Rosalie and then finally me.

It felt like our moms took a thousand pictures just of us walking down the stairs me going slower than the others trying to be extra cautious with my steps since I was in four inch heels that Alice forced me to buy and wear and the only thing that kept me for protesting was knowing that Edward wouldn't leave my side all night if he could help it.

"Wow love you look absolutely stunning." Edward said in awe as he helped me from the last step of the stairs.

"Thank you, you look very handsome yourself." I replied and he really did look great in a black on black suit with a silver tie. I briefly looked away from Edward to look around the room and I noticed the rest of the guys were also wearing suits before I looked back into Edward's eyes again.

"Ok it's time for pictures all of you kids get by the fireplace for group photos first." Katherine said breaking Edward and I out of our love struck gaze.

Finally after about forty minutes of having our pictures taken in every way possible and saying goodbye to our parents we were off to the dance.

Once we were at the dance we immediately found a table that would seat the eight of us and after setting their things down Rose and Alice dragged Emmett and Jasper out to the dance floor while Angela and Ben sat down with Edward and I since I got Edward to agree to wait to dance with me until a slow song came on and right now there was a fast upbeat song on.

Would you ladies like some punch before someone spikes it because you know it's gonna happen." Ben said with a chuckle but we knew he was right never the less so Angela and I both agreed with giggles and said yes to some un-spiked punch.

Both Edward and Ben left to get our drinks after promising us that they'd be right back.

"So tonight's the big night huh?" Angela asked once the boys were out of earshot.

"Yeah hopefully Edward's parents are headed to Seattle as we speak for some medical conference in the morning so they won't be back until tomorrow night sometime and Alice and Emmett are staying with Jasper and Rose tonight so we'll have the house to ourselves I just hope I don't chicken out at the last minute you know?" I asked a little nervously from thinking about later tonight.

"You'll be just fine Edward loves you so much and he'll take such good care of you and go as slow as you need him to." Angela said reassuring me and I nodded my thanks to her as Ben showed up at that second with two cups of punch in his hands.

"Hey where is Edward?" I asked when I noticed he wasn't with Ben.

"I don't know he was right behind me." Ben answered with a shrug as he started to look around and I did the same and when I finally spotted him what I saw made my blood boil Tanya freakin Denali was blocking him between her and the refreshment table as she was talking to him and playing with his tie and Edward looked like he was trying to find a way to get away from her but there wasn't much he could do when he had his hands full with our drinks so I made my way determinedly over to them to rescue Edward from her clutches and a look of relief showed on his face when he noticed me heading to them.

"Tanya, remove your hands from my boyfriend before I do it for you." I said in a fake sweet voice not knowing where this feistiness was coming from.

Tanya did let go of him reluctantly before she turned around and sneered at me.

"I don't know what Eddie see in you, you're just a mousy little girl with absolutely no style a total nobody he deserves someone like me." Tanya hissed at me.

"You know what Tanya first of all his name is Edward not Eddie and you're just a jealous bitch who lost a good man when you cheated on him just because he wouldn't put out and now he is with someone who he loves and knows he can trust and even if he ever broke up with me he would never go back to you even if you were the last woman on earth." I said before I looped my arm through Edward's.

"Come on Edward a slow song is starting and I believe you owe me a dance." I replied and Edward nodded his agreement before he set the drinks he got for us back onto the table before he started pulling me to the dance floor leaving a screeching Tanya behind.

"Wow Bella that was great where did all the feistiness come from?" Edward asked as we started dancing slowly to the music.

"I don't know but it felt really good to stand up to her." I admitted honestly.

Edward and I danced to a few more songs before Emmett asked to dance with me then I ended up having to dance with Jasper and Ben and just as Ben and I finished dancing and he returned me to Edward the music was turned off and Mrs. Cope was walking up to the stage.

"Attention everyone it is now time to announce this year's homecoming court." Mrs. Cope said into the microphone excitedly and everyone immediately crowded around in front of the stage.

"Ok this year's homecoming prince is….Riley Smith." Everyone cheered loudly for the tall blond junior as he ran up to the stage to receive his crown.

"And our princess is….Bree Tanner." Again everyone cheered loudly and wolf whistled for the brunette as she walked to the stage and graciously accepted her tiara before she and Riley stepped back on the stage holding hands.

"Now the moment you've all been waiting for this year's homecoming king is…..Edward Cullen." Edward looked shocked when Mrs. Cope said his name but I wasn't surprised at all. I quickly kissed his cheek before I pushed him towards the stage and he squeezed my hand quickly before he ran up to the stage and bent down so Mrs. Cope could place the crown on his head.

"Ok ok quiet down everyone I still have to announce who your queen is." Mrs. Cope said with a laugh as everyone was still cheering and clapping.

"That's better now your homecoming queen is….Isabella Swan." I gasped in surprise when she said my name and I just stood frozen in shock like an idiot amongst all the cheering that was for me.

"Get up there Bella." Alice yelled excitedly as she and Rose both pushed me rather forcefully to the stage finally snapping me out of it before I slowly made my way up the steps to the stage not wanting to fall and embarrass myself.

When I finally made it safely onto the stage Mrs. Cope placed the crown on my head.

"Ladies and gentlemen your homecoming court." Mrs. Cope said proudly

"Yeah that's my Baby Bell." I heard Emmett shout loudly through the cheering no doubt trying to make my cheeks turn more red than they already were.

"Ok please clear the dance floor so these two lovely couples can share a dance." Mrs. Cope said before Lonestar's Amazing started playing through the speakers and Edward carefully led me to the dance floor where we proceeded to dance in front of everyone.

"God you're so beautiful." Edward whispered before kissing me deeply.

"Edward I'm ready to go all the way with you." I said breathlessly when we broke our kiss.

"Are you sure you're ready?" Edward asked with hopefulness in his voice.

"Yes I'm sure, I love you Edward and I'm ready.

"Alice and Emmett are for sure staying with Jasper and Rose?" Edward asked just as the song ended and a more upbeat song started playing which everyone started dancing to so I simply nodded my head to his question.

"Lets get out of here." Edward said as he led us back to our table to grab my clutch and shawl before leaving without saying goodbye to anyone in our hurry to get out of there.

As soon as we were in his car Edward sped out of the parking lot in a rush to get home and I giggled nervously at his antics.

"Your parents don't expect you home tonight do they because I don't want our first time to be rushed I want to worship your body and make slow love to you like you deserve." Edward rambled out nervously as he parked in his driveway.

"No they think I'm spending the night with Alice and Rose well at least my dad does but I think my mom knows the truth but don't worry she won't tell my dad." I added when I noticed Edward had gone a little pale.

"Ok good, shall we then?" Edward asked as he opened his door and got out before he came around to my side to help me out and as soon as my feet were on the ground Edward swept me up into his arms holding me bridal style.

"Edward what are you doing?" I squeaked out in surprise making him chuckle as he closed the car door with his back before walking us up to his front door.

"I'm carrying my very beautiful girlfriend into the house and then into my room." Edward replied as he got us inside and kicked the front door shut and soon after that he had us in his room and on his bed with him on top of me kissing up and down my jaw and neck heatedly.

"I want this off." I said in a slightly husky and breathless voice as I pushed his suit jacket off his shoulders and started fumbling with buttons of his black shirt but noticing I was having problems Edward gently pushed my hands away chuckling lightly as he stood up to remove all of his clothing quickly before he was back on top of me moving his hands to the back of my dress to unzip it and pull it down and off my body revealing my bare breasts and my sheer black panties and Edward moaned at the sight before he started attacking my body with hot open mouthed kisses.

"I love these panties on you but they have to go." Edward groaned as his lips made contact with the inside of my thigh and his hands grabbed onto the sides of my panties pulling them off of me when I lifted my hips up to help him with his task and as soon as they were gone Edward's mouth was on me his tongue and teeth playing with my clit while he had two fingers moving in and out of me at a fast pace and the pleasure was too much that I came right away into his mouth my knees locking around his head as I screamed his name over and over.

Edward slowly kissed is way back up my body as I was coming back down from my orgasmic high.

"Are you sure you're ready now because there is no going back after this." Edward said after kissing me soundly.

"I'm ready." I said in a sure voice so he would have no doubts before I brought his lips back to mine for another kiss before he nodded and started to line himself up to my entrance but stopped his movements to reach into his nightstand but I stopped him.

"Don't I'm on birth control I have been since the first week of school and I just want to feel you without any barriers."

"Ok but I want you to tell me if you want me to stop at all and I will." Edward said as he once again got himself lined up to my entrance and I just nodded before he started to push in and I winced a little at the slight burn I felt from him starting to stretch me more.

"Just do it fast." I cried out just wanting it to be done quickly like ripping a band aid off and he did as I said pushing all the way in breaking my barrier and I'll admit it hurt like a bitch it felt like my body was tearing in half and I did have tears in my eyes but Edward stopped his movements to let me get adjusted to having him in me.

"I'm so sorry baby I promise the pain will stop soon just let me know when I can move." Edward said in a strained voice as he lovingly kissed my tears away.

"Ok you can move now." I said in a quiet shaky voice after a few minutes of letting the pain fade away.

"Edward started to move inside me slowly at first but I soon found myself wanting him to move faster so I lifted my hips meeting his thrusts and urged him to move faster and he complied.

"I'm sorry love I'm not gonna last long it feels too good." Edward moaned against my shoulder where he was kissing and sucking trying to leave a mark.

"It's ok just let go I want you to." I cried out and he did let go after three more thrusts calling out my name as I felt him cum inside me before his body slumped onto mine both of us spent but Edward quickly moved off my body and slowly pulled out so he wouldn't squish me before he moved us so we were lying on our sides facing each other and I quickly tangled our legs together and snuggled against him not wanting to have any space between us.

"I'm sorry you didn't cum during." Edward whispered after a few minutes of comfortable silence.

"It's ok Edward I knew I wouldn't the first time and you did make sure that I got off before which was fantastic." I said with a giggle and Edward smiled and kissed me one more time before he pulled his covers over us and we fell asleep sated and happy.


End file.
